


Lick Your Wounds

by WishingOnWhishaw



Series: Safe Haven [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kayfabe Compliant, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Oh No so many tags im sorry, Other, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Showers, Teasing, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: Being on commentary when The Shield receive a vicious beating is possibly one of the worst experiences of Renee's life. It leaves her helpless and angry, and her boys a little broken. Taking care of them afterwards isn't so bad, though.For a prompt on the kink meme that wanted Renee doing some aftercare, after she witnessed the ambush on RAW last week.





	Lick Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Woops this got SO long. I'd say sorry, but I love writing these four too much, so I can't feel that much remorse over it. Who doesn't want nearly 6k of mostly plotless, sweet polyamorous loving times, right? Just Hope I did the prompt justice, and as always, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> (link to the full prompt on wrestlingkink2 can be found [here](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=408487#cmt408487) !)

Most of the time, Renee would say she loves her job. It has its downsides, the moments where it frustrates her and she questions for a moment why she does what she does. But usually that’s a fleeting feeling. As soon as the doubt creeps into her mind, something else comes along to counter it, to remind her why she keeps doing what she does. Because she cares about it. Because she enjoys it, because it makes her happy. Usually.  
  
Monday night was the exception. She can’t remember ever feeling so helpless and uncomfortable in her whole life as she had then. Seeing her boys back together had been so exciting, had her happy for a short while. Of course, it couldn’t last. It seemed nothing good for them ever lasted, and it was driving Renee mad. To keep seeing these little glimmers, flashes of everything being okay again, only to have them snatched away from them.  
  
First it had been Dean’s injury. An issue that had put a strain on all of them in some way. But they had stuck through it, came out on the other side closer together. That was meant to be the end of it. They were supposed to go back to the way things were, together, Renee there to watch her boys in action, the three of them on the same page. She loves seeing them cooperate, the effortless way they work together, gets this proud swell in her heart when they’re in the ring, destroying anyone who gets in their way. But not this time.  
  
Braun had taken that from them. Him, along with Dolph and Drew. They had ruined their reunion before Renee even had a chance to really appreciate it. Which was bad enough all by itself. It had never meant to turn this ugly this fast, and she hates it. The anger had been simmering for weeks. Between Dolph and Drew ganging up on Seth, to Roman’s extended problems with Brock Lesnar, Renee was sick of the bullshit her boys were going through. Sometimes it would get to her, when she was sat backstage watching another unfair loss, another cheap win, against people who deserved better. There had been more than one occasion where she’d just barely resisted listening to that urge to run out there, the burning desire to protect the men she loved from being hurt.  
  
 So Monday night had been a strong test of her resolve, to say the least. Pretty quickly, Renee had come to regret her decision to sit in on commentary again. She had told herself it would be fine, that she always kept her job and her personal life separate, that she could still be impartial. She thought she could handle it. It didn’t take long for her to realise how different it was, however, being so close to them. It was so much worse than the anger she felt when she was backstage.  
  
Seeing the boys make their way through crowd had felt right. And then it was all downhill from there. Renee tried, but she couldn’t help getting annoyed when she saw them arrested, thrown into the back of that police van, and for what? For protecting themselves? It was bullshit, and Renee said as much. She slipped up, found herself on commentary, not thinking twice before complaining about how unfair it was. Pointing out that Braun, Dolph and Drew hadn’t been arrested after the beat down last week. It felt like the whole damn world was against them, and she couldn’t keep her mouth shut, weeks and weeks worth of rage finally starting to boil over.  
  
Then they were back, the sound of sirens restoring a little hope. She should’ve known better. Suddenly they were outnumbered again, and she knew that they had no chance. No matter how strong they were, how in sync the three of them could be, they just couldn’t fight back against that many bodies.  
  
What made it worse was sitting there, being forced to watch it all. Up close, with nowhere to go, unbale to scream out in frustration like she wanted to, unable to storm off. Unable to help them.  
  
They had brought Dean so close, dragged him right to her, as if they knew. As if they could read her mind, as if they could tell how much she still worried, about him in particular. They hurt him on the table she had been sat at only moments before. And she had to fight her instinct, had to move back out of the way and stay impartial, instead of throwing herself at him and pulling him out of harm’s way like her conscious was screaming at her to do. To see Dean thrown against that wall, twitching on the floor made Renee want to cry. But she couldn’t, wasn’t allowed to throw herself into the fray. She clenched her teeth and stood there, as silent as she could be.  
  
She shook her head, biting back tears at the sight of the three men, the pain they were going through. It damn near broke her heart. Seeing them throw Roman—him of all people—around like he weighed next to nothing. Hit with the steel steps and slammed onto the floor. Couldn’t help the gasp as he was thrown against the ring, as they kicked Seth, as they stood on Dean. She could barely keep track of who was where, which one of them was hurting. She was supposed to keep them safe, and she knew it was out of her control, but she hated herself for not doing anything to help them.  
  
Seth was the worst, by far. Seeing with her own two eyes as he’s thrown off the ramp. The sound of the glass window shattering as he collides with the van. The sight of the blood on his arm. Not knowing if he’s okay, if he’s even conscious as they drag him by his arms to leave him laying beside Roman and Dean. Everything in her is screaming to run to him, every instinct demanding she checks on him, to make it stop if it’s gone too far, and she isn’t allowed to because that’s not her job right now.  
  
When Renee makes her way backstage after the show, she’s filled with rage. Doesn’t even bother to say goodbye to Corey before she’s storming off, in the right frame of mind to find the three men responsible and deal with them on her own. The only thing stopping her is the memories, the images burned in her mind of what her boys looked like moments ago. The three of them, broken, or bleeding, or barely able to stand. They need her more than they need revenge right now.  
  
They’re coming out of their locker room as she heads down the hall, and Renee hurries her pace as she walks towards them, catching them quickly. Seth’s got one arm around Dean, who still looks shaky on his feet. Roman’s behind them, carrying one of Dean’s bags along with his own. They all look exhausted.  
  
“Come on,” she says, smiling gently and reaching out to stroke Seth’s hair briefly. “Let’s get you out of here, yeah?” They don’t speak to respond, but Renee wraps her own arm around Dean from the other side, taking the weigh off Seth as they walk to the parking lot and load up the car.  
  
The drive back to the hotel is quiet, none of them speaking, not knowing what to say. The radio is on, softly playing some classic rock in the background. Dean and Roman are wrapped up in each other in the backseats, with Seth up front and Renee driving. She had insisted, and none of them had argued with her, knowing better, and not wanting to anyway. Seth moves his hand at one point, after noticing the white-knuckle grip Renee has on the steering wheel. She looks over at the feeling of a hand on her knee, squeezing gently.  
  
“Relax,” Seth murmurs. Renee takes a deep breath and heaves a heavy sigh. She can’t follow the instruction, is still too full of anger, but she does ease up her grip on the wheel for the rest of the drive.  
  
Nobody argues with her when she checks in for the four of them, and the boys stay silent as Renee persuades the person at the check in desk to swap their two bookings for a single room with two beds. The receptionist gives them a peculiar look at the request, but Renee doesn’t care about whatever judgemental thoughts she’s on the receiving end of right now. She needs all of them to be together tonight.  
  
Then they’re finally, _finally,_ all in the room, door locked behind them and bags dropped to the floor. Renee doesn’t know who to go to first, because they all need her right now. She settles on Dean, who still looks so unsteady. She wraps her arms around him, pulls him in close and it’s like the last of his energy drains from him. He sags against her, returning the hug with a feeble effort, like he can barely move his arms. Dean buries his face in her neck and Renee looks over, moves an arm outward. She opens the hug, inviting her other boys in, and it’s Roman who moves, craving her comfort now. It’s difficult for her to get her arms around the both of them, but she does the best she can, her grip tight and possessive.  
  
Eventually she breaks away and holds a hand out to Seth too. He steps forward and takes it, lacing their fingers. Renee squeezes, comforting. It’s not enough, she knows it’s not. But they feel a little safer now that she’s there for them.  
  
“Time to get you all cleaned up,” she instructs. Roman pulls his vest off like he was just waiting for an instruction, and the action makes Renee smile. “Good boy,” she murmurs, bringing her free hand to his cheek. Roman seems the most present right now. He’s hurting too, she knows that, but he seems like her lowest priority. “Can you wait while I look after these two?”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” Roman answers, his voice quiet, head leaning into Renee’s palm on instinct.  
  
“That’s good. Make yourself comfy, okay?” Renee smiles, brushing her finger against Roman’s cheekbone as he nods. He moves away, taking off his pants before crawling on to the bed and settling down there to wait. Still with one hand holding Seth’s, Renee then moves toward the bathroom, gently pulling him along with her. He follows easily and without complaint. “You too Dean, c’mon.”  
  
Dean follows behind them, still looking as though he could collapse to the floor at any moment. Renee turns on the light, evaluating the room. She’s thankful for the bath, at least. When the three of them are all inside, she looks them both over, formulating a plan. She doesn’t quite know where to start, who needs her attention first. She decides on the bath, dropping Seth’s hand. The action draws a soft whine of disappointment from him, and Renee offers an apologetic smile.  
  
“I’ll touch you again baby, just give me a moment. Can you get undressed for me?”  
  
“Okay,” Seth nods, begins stripping out of his gear. Meanwhile, Renee starts to run the bath, swirling the hotel’s shower gel into the hot water in lieu of any bubble bath. Whilst the water is running she gets towels ready for them all, hanging them on the heated rail. Dean stands, back to the wall, watching her the whole time with tired eyes and an absent expression. He looks lost, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, what she wants from him.  
  
When everything is ready, Renee sighs, and looks back to her boys. They’re both stood waiting for her instructions. Dean still in his gear, Seth now stripped down to his boxers. Renee moves past them, closes the lid of the toilet and holds a hand out.  
  
“Seth, come sit here for me,” she says, and he moves straight away. When he sits, she kisses the top of his head and cards her fingers through his hair. She can see the way he melts at her touch, tension draining from his shoulders. He’s so predictable. “I want you to wait here a minute, while I get Dean sorted. Okay?” Seth hums and nods his head.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” he breathes. Renee kisses him once more, against his temple, with a soft murmur of how good he’s being. Then she turns all of her attention to Dean, who’s been staring at them with glassy eyes.  
  
“Hey babe,” she greets, rests her hands on his shoulders. “How you feeling?”  
  
“Tired,” he grunts out in reply. Renee grits her teeth, that rage from before threating to return as she thinks back on the beating he received. Dean must be in bad shape for him to admit that to her; he’s usually the one to put on a brave face and insist that he’s fine, even when he’s clearly hurting.  
  
“I know,” Renee sighs. “Got this nice bath ready for you though. Then we can sleep, yeah?”  
  
“Wanna sleep now,” Dean complains, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Nope. Bath first, then sleep.” Renee’s tone leaves no room for argument, and Dean’s too exhausted anyway. He allows Renee to undress him, raising his arms and kicking off his pants when he’s instructed to do so. Renee helps him over to the tub, still worried he’s going to fall over any second. She keeps her hands on him as Dean lowers himself down into the hot water, kneels beside the bath and smiles when he lets out a contented sigh. The warmth sinks in to his aching muscles and he slides down, eyes closed as he lets himself relax for the first time all night.  
  
“Needed this,” Dean says, softly, and Renee gets this smug grin at the admission.  
  
“I know you did,” she laughs, strokes her hand over the top of his head. “Always know what my boys need. And speaking of what my boys need,” she twists around to face Seth, still smiling. “I gotta take a look at that arm.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Seth says, automatically. But Renee doesn’t buy it for a second, raises an eyebrow and fixes him with a look that shows she’s not convinced.  
  
“Did one of the medics say that?”  
  
“Well, no, but—”  
  
“Did you even let them look at it?” She asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
“No, because it’s—”  
  
“Seth.” She cuts him off again, voice stern. The tone is enough to make Dean crack an eye open, wanting to witness the exchange. “No excuses. I’m cleaning it up.” Seth hangs his head, like a scolded puppy, and Dean gets a little grin on his face. He always loves seeing Seth put in his place.  
  
Renee leaves the bathroom for a few minutes to go and dig through the bags in search of her first aid kit. It’s just a little travel thing she has with her in case of minor accidents, but it does the job just fine. She gives Roman’s calf a quick squeeze when she passes, tells him:  
  
“I won’t be long,” before returning to the bathroom. She pauses in the doorway, though, smiling at the sight before her.  
  
In the few minutes she was gone, Seth had apparently moved from his designated seat on the toilet lid. He’s now kneeling on the floor beside the bathtub, his hand rubbing at Dean’s shoulder. He’s whispering something, so quiet that Renee can’t hear it from where she’s standing.  
  
“My boys doing okay?” She asks, keeps her voice gentle. She steps forward slowly, softly, like she’s trying not to spook a wild animal.  
  
“Seth feels bad,” Dean hums, his eyes still closed. The statement earns Dean a slap to his pec from Seth himself.  
  
“I told you not to say anything,” he whines. Dean scoffs.  
  
“Yeah, like she wouldn’t get it out of you anyway.” Renee falls to her knees beside him, starts running her fingers through Seth’s hair again.  
  
“Why do you feel bad, Seth?” There’s a few moments of silence, where Seth says nothing. He sits still, his head ducked down, reluctant to speak. “Seth,” Renee repeats, firmer. “I asked you a question.”  
  
“Feel guilty,” Seth mumbles, shrugging one shoulder. Renee sighs.  
  
“You have nothing to feel guilty for, baby, you know that.”  
  
“I do. This is my fault. My fault Braun teamed up with them. We could’ve taken him on his own.”  
  
“Could’ve taken the three of them on their own too,” Dean chimes in, still not opening his eyes. He sounds as tired as he looks, words coming out in a lazy slur. “Ain’t your fault they’re all cowards.”  
  
“Dean’s right, Seth,” Renee murmurs, her fingers scratching at Seth’s scalp. “There was nothing more you could’ve done. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”  
  
“Heal up and move on,” Dean agrees. “We’ll get ‘em back. We always do.”  
  
“Exactly,” Renee says with a nod. “Now, move. Back up on your seat, c’mon.”  
  
“No,” Seth whines, drawing the sound out petulantly. “Can’t I just have a bath?”  
  
“You can get in with Dean, after I clean your arm.” Seth huffs dramatically but makes his way back over to sit on top of the closed toilet again. Dean sniggers, watching him, and earns a stern look from Renee. Though, privately, she is glad that he seems to be coming around from the stupor he’d been in since they left the arena. It unsettles her when Dean gets all quiet and distant.  
  
With Seth seated again, Renee opens up the first aid kit. She washes her hands and grabs an alcohol wipe ready, before moving to inspect the wound. Seth hisses as she touches his torn skin, and Renee smiles apologetically. She examines the cut and sighs, starts dabbing around the opening.  
  
“Think there’s a piece of glass stuck in there,” she informs him. “It’s not deep though. Just gotta get it out and clean, and you should be good to go.” Seth doesn’t reply, and Renee takes that as a sign to just get on with it. She uses her tweezers, pulls the small fragment of glass out of Seth’s arm and cleans away the dried blood along with the fresh, drawn from her aggravating the wound again. Seth lets out the occasional noise of pain, a sharp intake of breath at the sting of the alcohol wipe. But there are no words shared between them, just the sound of their breathing, the occasional slosh of water when Dean shifts.  
  
When they’re done, Renee pats Seth on his bare thigh and gives him a grin.  
  
“There you go. All done. Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Seth shakes his head.  
  
“Bath now?” He asks, hopeful. Renee turns to find Dean watching them, and he opens his arms out, an invitation. She doubts the tub is really big enough to fit the two of them comfortably, but if they’re both on board, then she can’t bring herself to say no to them. Not tonight.  
  
“Go on then, because you’ve been so good for me,” she kisses just above his knee and then stands, Seth following suit. He wastes no time in stripping out of his boxers and climbing into the tub. The water isn’t really hot anymore, and he doubts he’ll be in there long before he starts to get cold. But for now, Seth’s happy to settle between Dean’s legs, to lean back against his chest and feel those strong arms wrap around him. Keeping him close, making him feel safe. The sight makes Renee smile fondly, and she’s a little proud of herself for the change she sees in them. Her boys are slowly coming back around.  
  
Renee leaves the bathroom to go to Roman, who’s laying on his back, eyes closed and breathing deeply. She runs a hand up is his leg slowly as she perches on the bed beside him.  
  
“You awake big guy?” She asks in a quiet voice. A deep hum resonates from Roman’s chest, and he blinks his eyes open slowly.  
  
“They good?” He asks, voice thick and low. He sounds the same way first thing in the morning and still tired, and Renee has another flashback of the beating. Steel steps on his head. Roman on the floor. She takes a deep breath, forces a smile.  
  
“They’re better,” she nods. “They’re both in the bath now. Did you wanna get cleaned up?”  
  
“Sure as hell won’t fit in there with ‘em,” Roman says, closing his eyes again, like that’s the end of the discussion. Renee’s fingers are still on his leg, rubbing gentle circles into his tired muscles.  
  
“There’s a separate shower?” She informs him. She’d like for him to get clean now, before they sleep. But he looks exhausted and comfy, and she won’t drag him up again if he’s too tired. Roman opens his eyes once more, looks at Renee for a moment before cocking his head to the side.  
  
“Can you shower with me?” He asks. She hates how small his voice sounds. Renee knows Roman is full of insecurities, and it’s in the quiet moments, like these, when she’s painfully reminded of them. Remembers that Roman’s not confident, not always certain that he’s wanted, that she needs him. It’s silly, because she loves him so much. She gives him another smile, this one wider, and completely genuine.  
  
“Of course I can.” Renee gets to her feet, holds her hands out to him. Roman’s lips pull into a small, uncertain smile of his own as he follows, taking her hands. Renee immediately pulls him in toward her, able to move him by catching him by surprise. She wraps her arms around him, looking up at Roman, still smiling. “Gonna take care of you, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” he nods, smile widening. Renee knows how to get to him, knows that his whole tough guy attitude is just an exterior. Roman loves it when she pampers him, and he deserves to be looked after. Especially since he’s been so good in waiting for her.  
  
He's led into the bathroom, keeping close to Renee’s side. Roman’s heart warms at the sight of Seth and Dean, in the bath together. A pang of jealousy shoots through him for a moment, feeling left out and unwanted, but it doesn’t linger. Renee squeezes his hand, almost as if she can read his mind. The pressure reminds Roman he’s about to be the sole focus of her attention, and any jealousy he had is gone in an instant.  
  
“Is that water cold guys?” Renee asks the two men in the bath. She knows when they’re in this headspace that they aren’t the best at taking care of themselves, that they need her to be on the lookout. If she didn’t ask, Renee doesn’t doubt they’d stay there for far too long, still wrapped up in one another when their teeth start chattering, and the last thing she needs now is for them to be shivering and miserable.  
  
“S’good,” Seth hums, and Dean nods in agreement. Renee frowns, sceptical, and steps forward to dip her hand into the water, testing the temperature. It’s lukewarm, not exactly cold yet, but they’ll have to be out soon.  
  
“You can stay there until we’re done in the shower, and then you’re getting out, okay?” Seth and Dean both make noises of acknowledgement, seemingly accepting the plan. Renee then gives Roman a peck on the lips, promising she’ll be right back before darting from the room. She returns with bottles from Roman’s bag, and gets an excited smile when he recognises them as his own hair products. If Renee’s going to shower with him and treat him, she figures she may as well _really_ pamper him. She laughs affectionately at the way Roman’s face lights up and hands the bottles over to him.  
  
“You go get in, baby,” Renee tells him, giving Roman a gentle shove toward the walk-in shower. “Get the water running while I get undressed.” Dean looks over at the command, gets this slow grin on his face.  
  
“She’s gonna take care of you, huh, big man?” He asks, tone suggestive. Renee rolls her eyes.  
  
“Like any of you have the energy to keep up with me tonight,” she shoots back playfully. Dean frowns.  
  
“Hey. Don’t underestimate us,” he replies, mock offended. Renee grins, feeling even better now that Dean’s being cheeky, proof that he at least is starting to come back to his usual self.  
  
“You’re just jealous that she’s not gonna blow _you_ in the shower,” Seth comments. His eyes are closed as he speaks and he sounds as though he’s about to drift off to sleep, like he wants to prove Renee right.  
  
“No way man, I got this hot piece of ass with me already.” Renee can’t see the way Dean runs his hands up Seth’s thighs as he makes that statement. She does see Seth start to squirm, however, and can assume what Dean’s up to.  
  
“You’re not to get him off while you’re in there,” Renee instructs. Dean sulks, but she’s more than used to his trick of sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, and it doesn’t work on her anymore. “No, Dean.”  
  
“But you’re taking care of Roman,” he tries to protest.  
  
“I’m gonna wash his hair, and then we’re all going to bed,” she says, with a sense of finality. To signal the end of the conversation, Renee turns her back on Dean and quickly sheds her clothes, pushing Roman into the shower ahead of her; the little argument with Dean had distracted him, and he hadn’t bothered moving.  
  
Renee makes sure the shower is hot, knows Roman’s tired body will appreciate the heat and the pressure. They step under the spray together, and Renee wastes no time in starting to wash Roman clean. She wasn’t lying when she told Dean they weren’t going to get up to anything, making her first move to grab the shampoo they’d brought in with them.  
  
“Can you get on your knees for me baby?” She asks, softly. Renee knows from past experience it’s the best way for her to get access to Roman’s head like she needs to. Roman gives a single nod and gently lowers himself onto his knees, his back to her. “That’s it, good boy.”  
  
She works the shampoo into a lather, scrubs it through Roman’s hair and massages his scalp all at once. The feeling draws low moans of appreciation out of him, and it gives Renee a rush to know she’s making him feel good, getting him to relax. It’s always a power trip for her, having any form of control over Roman especially, when he’s so much bigger than she is.  
  
They wash the shampoo out and Roman returns to his feet, allows Renee to wash his body too. She takes her time with that, working knots of tension out of his shoulders, getting to her knees too. Renee believes that if something’s worth doing it’s worth doing properly, and so she washes Roman’s feet, up his calves and over his thighs. Roman’s cock is starting to harden under all the attention, but she ignores it for now. Though she can’t resist kneading hiss ass as she washes his back, slipping a wet finger between his cheeks, teasing over his hole.  
  
Roman gasps sharply, a hitch in his breathing at the sensation of being touched when he hadn’t expected it. Renee kisses his shoulder blade in apology, moves her hands around his hips and up over his abdomen.  
  
“Just making sure you’re clean everywhere big guy,” she explains. Roman nods and lets out a deep breath. Renee’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed.  
  
She helps him rinse off, washing the suds away and peppering him with occasional kisses, each one drawing a soft smile from Roman. Renee then washes herself down quickly before she turns the water off, stepping out into the now steam-filled room. Roman follows behind her, and walks into the warm towel she’s holding out, lets her wrap it around him. It makes him feel safe in a way he’s needed all night, puts that noisy part of his brain at ease.  
  
Renee wraps a towel around herself too, and then grabs another before turning to the bath, where Seth and Dean have apparently kept themselves busy. Seth has slid down, his knees bent up to allow him to dip his head into the water between Dean’s thighs. Dean looks to be giving Seth a head massage, given the movement of his fingers and the blissful smile on Seth’s face.  
  
“Come on you two,” she says, and they both sit up and look at her with disappointed faces. “I told you, you had until we were done in the shower. And now we’re done, so get out.”  
  
Seth obeys, climbing out carefully and pressing in against her after she’s bundled him up in a hot towel too. Renee gives him a quick kiss to the side of his head as she embraces him into a quick hug.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmurs when he pulls away before moving to cuddle up to Roman while they wait. Renee holds the last towel out and looks at Dean expectantly, an eyebrow raised. He looks back with a challenge in his eyes, like he’s considering pushing her.  
  
“Out now, or you’re sleeping alone tonight,” she threatens. It’s mostly empty—she could never bring herself to punish him like that after the day they’ve all had—but it works nonetheless. Dean huffs a dramatic sigh and rolls his eyes, but stands and steps out of the tub too. He softens when Renee gets him wrapped up, grateful for the warmth of the towel after the tepid water he’d been sat in. She returns his soft smile, holds his face in her hands and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
“Love you,” she breathes, and he nods.  
  
“Love you, too. We needed you tonight.” Renee sighs.  
  
“I just wish I could’ve helped you sooner.”  
  
“Nope,” Dean shakes his head. “You don’t get to beat yourself up over this. Ain’t your fault, same way it’s not Seth’s, or mine, or Roman’s.”  
  
“I know,” Renee says, shrugs her shoulders. “But I still feel responsible for you. I can’t turn that off when you’re out there.”  
  
“Hey, we’re okay, alright?” Now it’s Dean’s turn to cup her face. “You were responsible. Took care of us, and that’s all you could’ve done.”  
  
“Look at you being all rational,” she teases, hates the serious mood that has fallen over them. Dean scoffs, bats away her hand now poking at his chest.  
  
“Don’t get used to it,” he chuckles.  
  
“Yeah, I know better,” Renee nods. “Alright, come on. Bed’s calling for all of us.”  
  
With that they’re all moving, trailing behind one another out of the bathroom. Renee insists that they sit back while she pulls out clean underwear and T-shirts for them to sleep in. The three men huddle against one another on a bed and watch her as she digs through bags and putters in and out of the bathroom. When they’re all dressed and the towels are discarded, Renee climbs up, kneeling on the bed. She has a bottle and a brush in her hand, and she pats the mattress in front of her.  
  
“Roman?” She says. “Conditioner.” Roman grins at that, thought maybe Renee would forget. She moves back and he sits in front of her, cross-legged. Roman and Renee both love it when she helps with his haircare routine. Dean comes up beside her, pokes Renee in the shoulder.  
  
“Can I do Seth’s?” He asks, hopeful. He’d enjoyed playing with Seth’s hair earlier and doesn’t want him to feel left out now. It’s a win-win as far as Dean is concerned. Renee nods then gestures to the bed beside her.  
  
“Sure, come over here. You’ll need to grab another brush though.” Dean nods and rummages through Seth’s bag for a moment before pulling him over to get seated on the bed too. Seth copies Roman’s position, but sits facing the opposite direction, so he’s able to look up at him and Renee. Dean settles behind him, and they fall into another comfortable silence. He watches what Renee does, pays attention to how much of the leave-in conditioner she gets on her fingers, how she works it through Roman’s long hair. When she passes the bottle to him, Dean doesn’t feel clueless, just copies what he’d seen Renee doing moments before. Seth keeps letting out these little content hums, so he figures he’s doing a good job.  
  
Then Renee brushes Roman’s hair out, and Dean follows until she stops and sets the brush down. She loops her arms around Roman’s neck, kissing the top of his head.  
  
“All done, baby,” she informs him. Roman just hums in response, and Renee gives a small laugh at how chilled out both he and Seth look. She puts everything away and pulls the cover back on the empty bed, looking over at the three men. “Okay, who’s sleeping where?”  
  
“Wanna stay here,” Roman answers. He had fallen back after Renee moved from behind him, and is now laying with his head already on the pillow, his eyes closed.  
  
“I’ll go in with Roman,” Dean decides, nudging Seth in the back with his knee. “This asshole’s gonna be all clingy.”  
  
“You okay with me, Seth?” Renee asks, just to be sure. Unlike Dean, she doesn’t mind when Seth gets all soft and needs reassurance, is more than happy to have his legs tangled up around her all night.  
  
“Happy wherever,” Seth says with a nod, slowly drags himself up to cross the space between the two queen beds. He falls down onto the other mattress, and wastes no time getting settled beneath the covers. Renee turns out the bathroom light, makes sure to set their alarms for the morning, and gives both Dean and Roman a kiss goodnight. Then she follows Seth, climbing in beside him and opening her arms up in invitation.  
  
She smiles at the way the instantly curls in against her, leg over one of hers, arm curling around her waist. She smiles as she gives him a kiss too before turning out the bedside lights, plunging the room into darkness. They lay in the dark, silence around them, allowing the exhaustion to catch up and sleep to pull them in. But just as Renee thinks Seth has fallen asleep, his breathing evening out against her chest, he speaks up.  
  
“Might have to get beat up more often if this is how you treat us afterwards,” he mumbles, the words a little muffled against her skin. She tightens her hold instinctively at the mere thought.  
  
“Don’t even joke about that,” she whispers sternly. “The only time I wanna see you struggling to stand after a beating is if I’m the one who’s giving it to you.” Seth snorts.  
  
“Sure none of us will complain about that,” he agrees. Renee shakes her head.  
  
“Go to sleep, Seth.”  
  
“Good idea,” he agrees, settling back down and somehow pressing in tighter against her side. She’s still not happy about the events of the night, but it doesn’t take long for all of the emotional exhaustion to catch up with her, and soon enough, Renee is drifting off herself. Regardless of the situation, it’s hard not to feel content when she’s cuddled up, safe in the knowledge her boys are all taken care of. At least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast, I absolute love this ship and these four in general. But I never know how explicit I can get away with making something, so maybe this is too tame? I don't know. I guess let me know what you thought, and if anyone would like to see more of these guys?


End file.
